In recent years, a magnetic sheet has been developed. The magnetic sheet may be subject to a magnetic force towards a magnetic surface. The magnetic sheet is formed by stacking a resin film on one face or both faces of the magnetic sheet. The resin film has magnetic properties. It is possible to form an image on the magnetic sheet using a printer or a copying machine.
When the image is formed on the magnetic sheet, it is necessary to transport the magnetic sheet along a transport path in the printer or the copying machine. At this time, the magnetic sheet may be pulled towards a transport guide of sheet metal, or the like, which has magnetic properties. Thus, a transport jam may occur.
Accordingly, an image forming apparatus which may reliably transport a magnetic sheet is needed.